It Runs in the Family
by Samie05
Summary: Nick and Sara's daughter has hopes of becoming a CSI just like her Mommy and Daddy


Title: It Runs In The Family  
  
Author: Samie05  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, so don't sue! But if I did, I'd make the show go completely Nick/Sara!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so now that this is my second fic, I've decided that you can be completely honest about your reviews.but remember-if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all! (And this is N/S of course!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five-year-old Emily Stokes sat poised at her kitchen table, magnifying glass in one hand, used napkin in the other. She was clearly her mother's daughter, not only in appearance, but by her love for work as well. She was well aware of her parent's professions, and planned to follow in their footsteps and become a CSI as well one day. She glanced up at the clock on the microwave-6: 30pm, her father would be home in half an hour. Ever since her little brother, Nicky, had been born three years ago, her mom worked nights, and her dad had switched to days, so the kids wouldn't be alone. Emily turned her attention back to the napkin covered in chocolate frosting. Today was Nick's birthday, and Sara and Emily had spent a good part of the day making cupcakes for him. After they had frosted them, Sara went to put in a load of laundry, and Emily finished up her homework from kindergarten. There were ten cupcakes when they had left.and now there were only nine.  
Emily looked up and announced with a professional air, "Mommy, I know who did it." Sara came in the kitchen and sat down next to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I know that you want to have the same job as me, and I'm very happy that you do, but we have nine other cupcakes and-"  
  
"No mommy! It's not right to take things that aren't yours, right?  
  
"You're right, Emily, it's not," Sara said, in no mood to argue with the precocious five-year-old. "Alright, honey, who took the cupcake?"  
  
"Nicky did it!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
Hearing his name from the other room, Nicky hopped off the couch and began prodding toward the kitchen. "No I didn't" he yelled, taking a seat across from his older sister.  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did-"  
  
"Guys! Cut it out now! Emily, tell me why you think Nicky ate the cupcake"  
  
"Well, Nicky's favorite dessert is cupcakes, and besides, he's got chocolate frosting on his shirt!"  
  
Nicky, realizing that he's been caught grabbed a napkin off the table and began furiously rubbing his shirt. When he felt that a significant amount was gone he looked up at his sister and said "No I don't!"  
  
"And in addition, Nicky just incrimiminated himself!"  
  
"That's incriminated, honey," Nick said, coming through the front door.  
  
"Right, that's what I meant." Emily shot a glance at her mother, who was trying to sustain her laughing. "It's not funny, Mommy, this is a serious offedense!"  
  
"Offense, sweetheart"  
  
"Daddy! I know what I'm talking about! And Nicky ate the cupcake that was for your birthday" Emily cried, bursting into tears, which sent Nicky into his own fit of tears.  
  
"Oh, Emily" Nick said, holding his daughter in his arms, "It's alright"  
  
"No it's not Daddy" she said in between sniffles, "Now I don't have a present for you!"  
  
"Emily, there's nine more cupcakes." Sara said, always the rational one.  
  
"It's not the same-"  
  
"Hey! Doesn't anyone care about me!" Nicky exclaimed, standing up one the chair.  
  
Sara picked up her son and cradled him in her arms. She looked at Nick, who gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Listen, Emily, I appreciate everything you've done for my birthday, but there's no reason to take it to this extreme. Now, apologize to your brother." Nick said, addressing the girl still in his arms. "Okay. I'm sorry I accused you, Nicky."  
  
"Now Nicky, apologize for eating the cupcake without asking"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"That's better. Now," he sighed, "It's my birthday, and I want a cupcake!"  
  
"Okay!" Emily giggled, and squirmed out of her father's arms, and ran over to the counter and retrieved the platter with the cupcakes on it. She carefully brought the tray over to the table and set it down. Nicky ran to the drawer and got out a candle, and stuck it in a cupcake, and took it off the plate and put it in front of his father. Sara light the candle, and they all sang happy birthday. Afterward, they all sat around the table, and ate their cupcakes as a family. 


End file.
